


Birthday Wishes

by Eyeswideshut



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeswideshut/pseuds/Eyeswideshut
Summary: This is a stand alone chapter not part of any story.  Vanessa had an idea months ago so writing it is a birthday present to her. Happy Birthday, sweetie. Hope it lives up to your dreams.I do not know or own them. To the best of my knowledge this is complete fiction. I make no money with my writing and do it simply for love of the craft. If you like what I write, let me know.





	Birthday Wishes

Birthday Wishes

“Just one more picture, Tommy!” Sutan called. 

Tommy grimaced internally and gave another smile. “I have to piss.” He said suddenly and bolted from the room. His skin felt like it was crawling. He just needed some quiet. He just needed to breathe for a minute. He looked into the mirror and didn't like the haunted man before him. 

It had all been so different a few years ago. Then Adam had pulled away and dropped him from the tour. He talked with his friends less and less often until he never saw them anymore. He got the occasional invite to Adam’s house for a party but that was the only contact they had and he only ever stayed long enough to take a couple pictures. 

He would never admit it but he was relieved when Adam had pulled away. It was so much easier to drop the mask that he had kept up all the time. Without Adam calling and texting him daily, he could lose himself in the memories and he never had to actually admit anything. Being around Adam had become unbearable. 

That had all been all well and good until Adam invited everyone over tonight for one of his rare parties and then everyone had remembered it was Tommy's birthday and suddenly it was all about Tommy and he couldn't hide or make an excuse and leave like he normally would. 

He had to endure pictures with everyone. He had to pretend to be so happy. Most of all he had to endure Adam. Adam who as he began progressively more drunk, became more physically affectionate. There was no putting the brakes on Adam once he got started. Adam got so handsy with Tommy. It made it so hard to stay distant. He sighed softly and hung his head.

“Why are you hiding?” he head Adam’s soft voice behind him and he jumped. Tommy spun around with a look of guilt on his face. 

“Shit! Oh um….i just needed a breather, you know me.” Tommy ducked his head with a blush.   
“I brought you this so I could sing happy birthday and light it...but you need quiet right now, don't you?” Adam said with a strange look in his eyes Tommy couldn't read. Tommy blushed and nodded. 

Adam reached out and took Tommy's hand gently and pulled him out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He set the cupcake down and curled into the bed on top of the covers and patted the space next to him for Tommy. 

Tommy gave him an exasperated look but Adam just smiled his angelic smile and patted the bed again. Tommy sighed and laid down beside Adam and the larger man immediately spooned into him. “My Glitterbaby right where he belongs.” Adam said softly and gently nuzzled Tommy's neck behind his ear which of course set off goose bumps just as Adam had known it would the fucker.

They just lay and let the quiet wash over them. Tommy felt himself begin to relax finally and Adam started singing softly to himself. Tommy just listened and enjoyed the private performance. Adams hand gently rubbed Tommy's hip. 

“Why don't we hang out anymore Glitterbaby?” Adam asked softly. Then as Tommy started to tense, Adam held him tighter as if afraid he would bolt. 

“I don't know. We both got busy with other things.” Tommy lied. 

“I just want to stay here forever.” Adam confessed. 

“I think your guests will miss you.” Tommy answered softly.

There was silence for a few seconds. “Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Tommy asked looking over his shoulder. 

“This was just a birthday party for you. It was planned that way but we all knew you wouldn't come so we all agreed to just have a party and then suddenly remember. I thought you saw through it. I just wanted to celebrate the birth of my Glitterbaby.”

Tommy flipped himself over so they were chest to chest. “Seriously? Why?” he asked, looking deep into Adam’s blue eyes. 

“Because you are my glitterbaby.” Adam responded with a confused look.

“Adam.” Tommy said in a warning tone. “We almost never see each other anymore. Why now?”

Adam reached out and gently traced Tommy’s jawline before running a finger over his lips. “Because I missed you.” he said softly. “I miss this.” He pulled Tommy more firmly against him. “I miss us.” Adam hooked his leg over Tommy’s hip. “Don't you miss us at all glitterbaby?” he whispered.

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes. Damnit. His eyes slid open and locked on Adam’s blue ones. “Every single day babyboy.” he answered softly. “I always miss you...us….this.” he admitted. “Its hard to be around you and not be sucked in.”

“Sucked in?” Adam asked with concern. 

“Not like that.” Tommy laughed. “I didn't mean it in a bad way.” he snuggled in closer. “You confuse me a bit. I want more between us and that is something I have never wanted with a guy before so I pull away.”

“You mean you want...us?” Adam asked in wonder.

“Always have babyboy. Always will.” Tommy answered.

“Why did you never say anything? You could have had me all along.” Adam said. “I've only wanted you since we met all those years ago.”

“You have always said no more straight boys or questioning boys. I figured that included me.” Adam laughed hard and clutched Tommy tighter. “What?” Tommy snapped with a hint of anger. “Why are you laughing?” 

“Because we are both dumb.” Adam chuckled. “You kept away thinking I wouldn't let you in and I would have broken any rule for you a hundred times over.”

“Really?” Tommy asked suspiciously.

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff. I would make you mine right now if you like.” Adam said seriously and captured Tommy's lips in a sweet and seductive kiss. 

Tommy let his body melt against Adam and he sighed into the kiss happily. Their tongues danced a seductive tango and both men groaned happily. Adam finally pulled away and tenderly kissed Tommy's nose.

“So does this mean we are like boyfriends or something?” Tommy asked with a crooked little grin. 

“We can be anything you want to be baby if it means I get to kiss you regularly.”

“Fuck yes.” Tommy grinned. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling fan. “We should rejoin the others before they come find us.” he said with a hint of reluctance.

“Nah. I told Sutan I was finally gonna make my move so he cleared the place.” Adam admitted. 

Tommy looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. “Huh. Well ok then.”

“I still want to celebrate your birthday though.” Adam said and got up. He grabbed the cupcake and lit the candle on it before turning back to Tommy who had sat up. Adam lowered himself to his knees on the bed and crawled over to Tommy. He softly sang happy birthday to Tommy and came to a stop right in front of Tommy before sitting back on his heels. 

“Happy birthday, glitterbaby. Make a wish.” he held out the cupcake.

Tommy didn't even hesitate. He leaned forward and keeping his eyes locked on Adam’s he blew out the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Adam asked in a strained voice.

“It already came true. I got you.” Tommy said and kissed Adam.

“Fuck. I love you Tommy.”

“I love you too, Adam. Always and forever.”

“Happy birthday baby.”

“Best birthday ever.” Tommy said and then there was more kissing. It was the best night of their lives. 

 

The End


End file.
